


No Differences Here

by FeistyAmoeba



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, pure fluff, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeistyAmoeba/pseuds/FeistyAmoeba
Summary: Luz should be focusing on her homework. She even has a study buddy to help! Too bad she’s still finding herself distracted...
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	No Differences Here

"Have you gotten through that section on soil composition yet?"

Luz squints hard at her textbook, Willow reminding her that she's supposed to be doing more than just re-reading the same paragraph over and over again. 

Her brain is just not agreeing with her today. 

"Noooooo…" She finally answers, rolling over to her back and closing her eyes in defeat. 

The two are gathered up in Luz's room, lying on the floor because Luz still doesn't have any useful furniture in this place. Maybe she should ask Eda for a desk for homework at least? Then again, why burden the poor woman when she's supposed to be going home soon enough anyway?

Still, homework is hard right now. There's way too much that has been going on in her mind lately, Eda's curse weighing heavily on her, as well as anxiety about her mom learning about what she's been up to instead of summer camp. She's found her brain is extra frazzled from the stress of it all, and it does her no favors when she already has to push herself to focus. 

The solution to her homework problem, Luz had convinced herself, would be to get a homework buddy. Having an extra person around would surely help her focus, right? 

It's helpful to have friends in various tracks, so Luz can partner up with various witches depending on the subject. Today was one of her class days focusing on plant magic, so she had invited Willow over to go over the assigned reading and questions after school.

The idea had worked initially, but ultimately was doomed to fail, considering that having Willow over brought its own set of distractions. 

Another thing her wonderful brain had gifted her with, the ability to form crushes on people way too easily. 

It’s understandable that she likes Willow, she muses. The young witch is one of Luz’s first real friends, and she’s one of the sweetest people she knows. She’s both soft and strong, a combination that Luz adores more than anything. Plus she’s got those wonderful green eyes, a shade so colorful that Luz is sure she’s never seen another with it. 

Anyway, she’s trying to get her work done, she can’t be distracted by her very cute friend!

“Are you okay, Luz? You’re zoning out, more so than normal” Willow asks her, poking a finger into one of Luz’s open palms. 

This forces Luz to refocus on Willow’s face, and she’s hoping that there isn’t a silly expression on her face. Yup, those eyes are still that pretty shade of green she likes so much. 

“Heh, sorry Willow. Think my head’s just a bit overwhelmed with everything going on lately.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

Rather than giving her an immediate answer, Luz leans up from the floor and reaches out towards the other girl, wiggling her fingers. Willow catches the meaning immediately and wraps her hand around Luz’s. Luz can feel her heart humming happily with the familiar feel of her warm fingers and calloused skin. 

She doesn’t really want to talk about the things with Eda or her mom honestly. But maybe she can talk about something else that’s been on her mind. 

“I’m glad that I was able to help fix your memories. I don’t know what I would have done if you had been stuck that way.”

“It’s okay, hopefully no one else is going to try and set my mind on fire.” Willow answers, giving Luz’s hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Luz frowns. 

“I just wanted you and Amity to be on good terms again. I didn’t know she would do something like that.” 

Then Willow’s frowning too, and thinking carefully about how to answer. 

“Amity has her issues, like any of us do. Sometimes that includes being impulsive in the worst way.” The thought seems to turn up the corner of Willow’s mouth. 

“Oh, I sense a juicy story there!” 

“Maybe I’ll tell you someday.” Willow answers, giving her a wink. Luz finds herself giggling, and Willow laughs alongside her.

She calms down after a moment, “I’m happy that she helped me fix everything. I think she genuinely didn’t mean to hurt you like that. Maybe she really does want you guys to be friends again?”

“Like I told her, it’s a start. Only time will tell what kind of relationship we’ll have, but I think it’ll at least be a positive one.” 

There’s a brief period of quiet between them while Luz thinks over what happened with Willow and Amity. She does truly hope things end up on the better side between the two girls. She adores both of them, and wants them to be happy. But she knows now that she should let them work it out between themselves.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to focus on homework at all tonight, I’m sorry.” Luz finally announces, covering her eyes with an arm and refusing to look at Willow, not wanting to catch any hint of disappointment in the other girl’s face. 

"It's fine, this homework isn't even due for a few days." She answers softly, making Luz take a peek at her to see a look of understanding. "I'd like to finish up the reading myself, but why don't you try to relax?"

"Can I keep holding your hand?" She asks, hoping the other girl doesn't catch onto her nervousness. 

"Sure."

She loses track of how much time they spend lying there on the floor. It's almost dangerous for her to be allowed to sit quietly with her thoughts for so long. At least she has the sensation of Willow's thumb tracing against her hand to keep her anchored to the living realm. 

Eventually the textbook is closed with a slight thump, and Willow lays down next to her, closing her eyes with a tired sigh. 

This allows Luz to actually have a moment to turn and observe her friend. She’s still so cute, so cute it’s almost terrible. And their faces are too close together. Luz remembers how earlier Willow teased about Amity being impulsive, and now she’s feeling that same sort of impulsiveness pulsing through her veins. 

“Willow?” She ventures, nervously tracing patterns into the floor with her free hand. 

“Hmm?” Willow doesn’t open her eyes, but the tilt of her head lets Luz know that she’s listening anyway. 

“What’s dating like on the Boiling Isles?” 

Now Willow’s returning Luz’s stare. 

“Some witch caught your eye, huh?” She’s suddenly smirking at her, and Luz feels way too warm. 

“What!? No! I just don’t want to perform some sort of faux pas when it happens!” 

“I have no idea what that means. Also, ‘when it happens’? Sounds pretty suspicious to me.” 

“Willow!” Luz releases her hand so that she can cross her arms, flushing in embarrassment. 

“I’m just teasing, sorry Luz.” She reaches over to squeeze Luz’s elbow. “Is there something you want to know about in particular? ‘Dating’ could cover a lot of things.”

Luz chews her lip in thought, trying to decide where she really wanted to go with all this. She’s not great at ‘playing it cool’ and surely Willow might catch on sooner rather than later. The squirm in her gut reminds her of all the past crushes she’s had, the way that nobody was interested in the ‘weird kid’. But she knows Willow, and she can hope that the girl would be understanding even if she didn’t return her feelings. 

“Do you need to like, do anything special to start dating someone? Like do I need to fight some monster and bring its heart to someone I’m interested in?” 

Willow’s grinning at her in a way that suggests she’s fighting down laughter, and it makes Luz grin sheepishly back at her. 

“No. I mean, I’m sure that someone out there might be into you fighting a monster for them, but if you like someone you just tell them. No foreign organs required!”

Well, that’s a relief at least. She wouldn’t need to go vanquish some Isles version of a dragon any time soon. 

“Well that’s the asking out part, but what about like, affection? Do you guys do anything weird?”

“Luz, I still have no idea what would be considered weird in the human realm. You’ll have to give me some ideas of what you guys do.”

Okay, well, she knows that witches do things like hold hands, and some are familiar with hugs and some aren’t. How about…

“Do you guys kiss, like in a normal lips to lips kinda way? You guys have those fangs while I don’t, and I’m vaguely worried that they come into play for that type of thing.” 

“Well, I guess we do kiss in the ‘normal’ way? Most people aren’t going to invite their fangs into it, the cuts would be messy, unless they’re into that kind of thing, I guess? Probably not something anyone our age would be doing.”

That’s reassuring at least. 

Luz feels that impulsiveness from earlier stronger than ever, and she decides she’s going to see just how much she can push her luck today. 

“Can I kiss you? To, you know, just to see what kissing a witch is like, anyway?” 

Willow blinks at her owlishly, seeming to need some time to process exactly what Luz is asking of her. 

“...or not! We definitely don’t need to try kissing or anything! Just a silly suggestion-” Luz starts babbling, before Willow cuts in. 

“Luz, it’s fine! Just a little surprising.” 

“I’m sorry-”

“Sssshhh. I don’t really have much kissing experience, but who can say no to kissing a very cute human like you? I’m happy to try it with you.”

Oh gosh, did the most adorable plant witch that she knows just call her cute? Did she fall asleep and is dreaming this very moment? And she’s willing to kiss her???

Luz tries to avoid squeaking out her response. ”Well, if you’re willing to try, let’s uh, try it out?” 

They sit up properly, and carefully scoot themselves closer together. Luz cups Willow’s face, trying to ignore the nervousness thrumming though her own body. Willow’s giving her a shy look, a light color dusting her cheeks, and Luz is all too aware of the softness of the skin under her fingers. 

Luz calculates her approach carefully, leaning her head in with a tilt, watching Willow’s eyes close as she nears her mark. Her own closing when her lips finally contact the witch’s.

Willow’s lips are a little rough, and Luz’s are probably the same. She supposes that’s what happens when you decide that you just want to kiss your crush randomly some afternoon. 

Perhaps there’s nothing magical that happens when you kiss someone, but Luz wouldn’t believe it. There’s definitely some kind of warmth spreading throughout her body.

The kiss is gentle, but short. When they pull apart, she sees a more thorough blush covering Willow’s cheeks, and she can feel the warmth permeating her own. Willow grabs the hands holding her face and brings them down to her lap to hold, before speaking in a quiet voice.

“Well, what do you think?”

Luz, who’s only actual reference for kissing is what she’s seen in tv shows or movies, pretends to mull it over. 

“Seems like there’s no difference between witch and human kissing after all.” 

“I thought it was nice.” Willow tells her, as the girl is looking down at Luz’s hands, where Willow’s own are gently playing along the fingers there. 

“It was more than nice, it was amazing!” Luz flashes her a reassuring smile when she looks up again. Luz decides that she really likes the red hue still covering the cheeks of the normally reserved girl. 

Willow opens her mouth to say something else, only to be cut off by a yell from downstairs. 

“If you kids want to eat something, you better get down here!” 

Luz jumps with an eep, having forgotten that Eda had promised to make some actual food tonight. 

“Sorry Willow, I think we should go get dinner! But uh, we can talk more afterward?” Luz suggests as she plays with the edge of her shirt. 

“I would like that.”

The two spare each other another smile before they head downstairs. 

Eda ends up eyeing them with a suspicious air, but doesn’t make any comments about the giddy mood of the girls. 

Maybe Luz didn’t get any of her homework done, but she thought it was a successful night anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Willuz for the soul. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
